


Till Death Do Us Part

by Kienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minific, Nothing big, One Shot, Short thing I wrote, minor angst at the end, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienna/pseuds/Kienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel, fluff, some angst at the end, some mentions of smut, but no big deal. Read and be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I swear read past the beginning it morphs into something much greater then you get at the initial reading... Kind of like Dean and Cas' relationship. (I'm sorry I'll see myself out) This work was co-written by @who.wants.to.go.to.comic.con on Instagram. Leave critiques in the comments I appreciate them. (especially because I'm pretty bad at self editing). Thanks!

Shower sex seemed awkward, and it certainly wasn’t the first time a head bumped against a shower head killed the mood, Dean knew. It wasn’t always like that though, sometimes they’d laugh and giggle while they made out or had sex, and Dean and Cas love that just as much, shower sex or no. When they were super relaxed and Deans face would light up and the corner of his eyes crinkles and general Dean things.Dean would hint at a shower that was more than a shower, then Cas asking what to do, and almost slipping and Dean would hit his head on the showerhead, and Sam wondered why the fuck Dean and Cas were giggling in the bathroom again. Dean and Cas got out, and Sam would shoot them a look of disgust before Dean would brush it off. It continued in this way until finally Sam walked in on Dean and Cas fucking on his bed. Sam refused to room with them from, that day forward. ("Dean I'm not WATCHING HIM VIOLATE YOU AGAIN!" "Sam, he didn't VIOLATE me, we were having sex!" "DONT CARE DEAN NOT LISTENING HAVE FUN IN YOUR ROOM" *door slam*) Then Dean would grin at Cas and they would get it on again. As soon as they knew he was gone they'd start making out again and then Sam ended up forgetting something and needed to come back. (*walks in* DEan WHaT THe ACTual FUCk!!!! COMe ON, YOu're LIkE RAbbITS!!! "Uh, hey sammy, what do you need?") As Cas continues to kiss his neck and try to distract him Dean has to swat his hand away several times while Sam runs past, covering his eyes of course, and grabs his laptop. As soon as he runs out, they’re at it again. Dean makes a rule too, that Sam can't come get them past eight at night and before eight in the morning unless said otherwise said. That way Dean guarantees time at night for the two of them.

But that doesn't stop Cas from flying him off to weird places at random times of the day for a make out session next to the Hollywood sign or a quickie on top of the empire state building or a touch and feel in a cave somewhere. Dean loves it, but always comes back blushing, and won't let Sam mention it, ever. Sam does get tired of his brother just disappearing then reappearing with sex hair, but he sure as hell isn't going to tell them to stay. Then they would do it in front of him. And that's a big no-no.( "Dean, Cas, what are you guys... go get a room jeez.. *shakes head* Guys seriously... get out if here, I don't need to see this. Guys. NO no shirt removal, *blocks eyes* Stop making those noises god, Dean, thats disgusting!") Finally Cas just gets tired of Sam so he Knocks him out for a few days.("Yes its safe Dean. Dammit dean I'm an angel of the lord, he's safe.") During those few days, Dean gets the life fucked out of him, and for almost a month Sam notices his walk is off and he's sore. He doesnt mention it. Poor Sam, he sometimes wishes his brother was straight again. But when he sees how happy he is he just forgets, or doesnt ask about it.

Dean, on the other hand, completely regrets being straight completely, and wishes he'd transferred to this bisexual thing sooner. Not to forget Cas knew every inch of him when they had sex. Dean couldn’t have been happier, minus his brothers complaints when maybe they got a little bit handsy. Cas would learn something new everyday, and Dean would love teaching him. And not just about sex. But love, and life too. How to drive, what drinks were good in what little towns, random pop culture trivia. Sam noticed how Cas' eyes took in everything as Dean spoke animatedly about Star Wars or whatever. Star Wars. Cas was forced to watch all of them, but he loved watching Dean quote from it. While watching them, when Dean wasn’t quoting along aloud, he was mouthing the words as he watched. Cas would stare at him for long stretches, only stopping when Dean caught him staring and reprimanded him for not paying attention. Then he would just smile and squeeze his hand, watching him out of the corner of his eye. To this day he still has no idea what Star Wars is about. But he can quote from it, because of Dean. And he also can quote from some of Deans favorite porn movies, but they aren't supposed to talk about that. Cas didnt really understand the point of any of the movies Dean showed him, but ya know that was okay because Dean didnt seem to notice anyways. But the movies... why would they not have seen the iceberg coming? (Dean totally cried) Dean tried to get him into the good movies, but he would just watch Ghost with Patrick Swayze over and over. Dean didn't understand until Cas told him that he reminds of him, and he loves how hey portray heaven. Then on he never teased him about it.

Cas tried, he really did, but past that he really couldnt understand any of the media. But Dean insisted and after Cas' (as close to) daily movie showing, then Dean would watch Ghost with him until they both fell asleep And as promised , they did. But after Dean fell asleep, Cas couldn't. So he finished the movie, stroking Deans hair and very visible hipbones. Dean was such a deep sleeper, he'd just groan and shift in Castiels lap. But Cas knew when to stop before Dean would wake up, so he was able to never disturb him after the first few tries. Cas would run his hands through Deans hair, before gently framing his face, then moving down to run a finger across his hipbones. One of Cas' favorite things to do was this, examining Dean, learning every freckle on his neck, how Deans pulse felt under Cas' own finger, everything he could learn without waking dean up. He knew exactly how many freckles he had, the exact color of his eyes, which bones were more prominent, which muscles were more pronounced, and how deep those dimples on his butt are. (He would never tell dean that though. He would kill him.) He knew where all his sweet spots are, all his sensitive places, and what he does not like. (Scratching. He was not a masochist) Dean, on the other hand, was learning new things about Cas everyday. Sometimes, but only sometimes, he woke up earlier then Cas, groggy, only able to trace the heavy lines on the other mans face. His heavier darker eyebrows, his soft lips, anything within four inches reach. After all, Dean was tired already Dean would lightly trace his lips, his cheekbones, his jaw. The stubble turned him on more than he would admit. He would learn every dip and crevice of his face, his body, him. He would grow old, be sixty years old, and still cherish every new thing he learned about the man he woke up next to. The angel. His angel. Cas knew, though, because sometimes he would be awake, and just enjoying the comfort he gave Dean. Until, of course, Dean felt his pulse and realized it had doubled since Dean first laid a finger on his face. Those times Cas would open an eye hesitantly, to meet Deans green ones, redness coloring his cheeks. And Dean would just smile and lean down and kiss him with all that built up passion that had been stored up over he years he had refused his love for this man. But the redness didn't go away, just wasn't of embarrassment anymore.

This was the reason Dean demanded no calls until after eight. Sometimes this would happen at four am, sometimes at seven fifty. But always, always, did they come out red faced and grinning at each other with bedhead. More like sex hair, but Sammy knew not to bring up anything he didn't want to know. Cas was too pleased with catching Dean to keep anything to himself. At all. Sam had learned that the more-then-hard way, and he refused to travel down that path again. Cas would go and go, despite Deans protests. Deans face would get red, and Sams even redder. It was almost comical And Cas would just ramble on and on, giving way more detail than nessasary. There's a reason Sam knows that his brother has dimples in his ass and that his member is a certain size. Stuff he did NOT want to know. Dean would have to physically drag him away from Sam, and even random people. He almost gave this one older lady a heart attack. And no explanation from either Winchester boys could help. He still had no idea why he couldn't talk about why he loved this man? The pizza man told the babysitter why he loved her. He learned to not talk about it, unless Dean started first. And even then, sometimes Deans face would turn his red color and then Sam would give him the look. Cas said multiple times though, that Dean could say things about him to Sam and he wouldn't mind. Dean didn't. Dean didn't want to. He wanted to keep it to himself. It was info he and only him would know about him, and that was very intimate, at least to Dean. He loved the quirks about Castiel that no one but him would know, like how he hated the sunrise but loved the sunset, and how he would stay up on Mondays just to watch the day turn to Tuesday, and how he would guzzle Monsters but hated coffee.  ("Coffee is disgusting, Dean, these energy drinks taste much more pleasant") he repeated. Dean just grinned and sipped his own coffee. Dean never talked about him, and Cas didnt know how to feel about that. He always though declarations of love were in order, but maybe not. Until one day when they were in the middle of the grocery store and he was trying to get Dean to but those little boxes of Pocky, ("Dean, but they are from JAPAN.") And Dean just wraps him in his arms and kisses him so hard and fast that his heads spins and he forgot how to breathe. He got the Pocky as well as that kiss. From then on he never ever questioned his feelings for him. Ever. And that Pocky, it was good. Dean sometimes came home from the grocery store with it to surprise Cas. Cas of course loved it, and would kiss him deeply in thanks. Sometimes Dean would run out for only pocky and beer. It was worth it. The kiss never lasted long, though, as Cas was too excited to eat his weird little chocolate sticks. He hated any other flavor but chocolate. Dean learned that the hard way. When he came home one day, strawberry Pocky in hand, Cas took one look at it and threw it away. He wasn't angry at Dean of course, just he did NOT like the strawberry ones. At all. "They taste disgusting, like sugar and preservatives" he explained. Dean filed that away with the Monster vs. Coffee information.

A couple other things were that Cas had to sleep a certain way, and could sleep with only one blanket. Not none, not two. One. Along with that he had to sleep on a certain side of the bed. And he would always rest his head and listen to Deans heartbeat after sex. He would relax and listen as his heart went from racing to pounding to its regular heartbeat. It calmed Cas down, so he could sleep. Dean has woken up several times from his long shaggy black hair sticking up his nose. Not that he would tell Cas that. It would startle him awake, tickling him. He would grin and slowly reach a hand up to pat it down, before nuzzling back against the angel. It was calming for Dean too, not that he would ever admit it. Cas’ body heat warming him, that was calming.

Cas would sometimes have nightmares, crippling nightmares that woke him up screaming, and thrashing about as tears track down his face. Sam learned not to find running in anymore when it happened. He would just lay in bed, squishing his eyes closed as he listened to him scream. Dean, on the other hand, would immediately hop out of bed to turn on the lights, then go and grab Cas by an arm, depending on the degree of the thrashing. Dean would usually be able to talk him down, before waking him up. "Cas relax, its me." At an almost yell, but he would do it until Cas was only rolling. Then he would go and shake Cas gently until he was awake, panting and sweating and crying into Deans chest. Cas would cry into deans chest for hours while he stroked his hair and shushed him. He would make these pathetic noises that made his throat sore and raw the next morning, but he couldn't stop. Couldn't wake up. He was stuck in the dream, that horrid dream. Dean felt so helpless when this happened. He couldn't lighten the pain Cas was feeling and knowing that dug into Dean sharper than any knife. All he could do was stay there rocking back and forth, a hand stroking his hair, the other on his back, while he desperately tried to calm Cas. Cas felt like his world was shaking and he couldn't stop. Like his wings were yanking out again, one feather at a time. That someone was cutting open his chest. His body convulsed and his heart beat and his tears stung and his lips dripped blood from him biting them so hard. He couldn't stop it. He was helpless, and broken, and only Dean could fix him. But Dean didn't know how. Dean didn't know what to do, Cas was practically screeching and so Dean did what he used to do with Sam. He began softly singing, praying it would work because Dean had no other options. Cas was shaking in his arms, and Dean just held his head against his own chest. Cas heard through the screeching in his head the sweet melody of music, and followed it to the surface of his consciousness, his sanity resurfacing as well. His hands unclenched deans shirt, and the tears fell down silently as he listened to him sing. He had never heard him sing before, and it was beautiful. Dean paused, realizing Cas was okay. He kissed him lightly, ("thank god you're okay") and squeezed him. He relaxed, keeping Cas tight to his body. That was the last night of real nightmares. Yes, he would sometimes wake up from them, but now Dean sang to him before it got too bad. His voice would flow over him in waves, and his muscles would relax and he would fall asleep as he sang to him, his dreams full of black birds and men named Jude.

Dean didnt ever sing, past that. Not even if Cas specifically requested it. Not unless he could help Cas, because, he knew it seemed silly, but he was worried it would ruin something special about it when he did sing to help. But things when he did sing stayed consistent, like he would always sing the Beatles, and he would always have one of Cas’ hands tapping out a rhythm. Sometimes a bass line, other times the drum part, but always tapping on his hand as he sang. Cas wished Dean would sing more often, but ever time he did it was magical. He knew that Deans mother sang to him, and it warmed his heart that Dean sang to him. It was a very special thing to him, and he loved that Dean would share that piece of himself with him. Mary sang to Dean when he was little, and thats one of the few clear things he can remember about her. One day, Dean figured, he would sing to Cas and it would be a happy occasion, but not yet. Something Cas did to calm Dean down, on the other hand, because he still got dreams and flashbacks of hell, was whisper soothing things in his ear. Not sweet nothings, but maybe something good that happened in the hunt or why Dean was special to Cas. This was one of the moments Dean would let Cas ramble on about him, and he would just zone out and listen to the soft rumble of his voice, but Cas didn't care. He wanted to help him like he had helped him. And it was a plus because he could say things that have always been on his mind. Cas would tell him everything he knew about him, everything he thought about him, and everything in between. It was in this rare moments that Dean would let himself be vulnerable, and Cas would take full advantage of it, by whispering and relaxing his human. Dean listened, not focused on anything but the voice whispering to him. Even as they sat together, old and wrinkled, their fingers zipped together and their legs tangled, he would listen as Cas rumbled on and on in his ear of their past.

Cas' heart gave  out first, leaving him in the hospital, and Dean next to him, singing a tune older the any of the hospital workers. Dean sat with him for hours upon hours, because Cas was not to be released from the hospital. But Dean sat next to him, talking and holding his hand. Castiel knew all of the words by now, but he just hummed along, not wanting to mess up Dean. He didn't have a voice like his. The younger nurses would sit at the doorway and listen to him, smiling at Cas and putting their fingers to their lips. They loved it when Dean sang, and the younger patients and the older ones too, would listen and even sing along. That hospital came alive, and it was all because of Dean. Dean didnt care about the people. He cared about Cas, and thats why he stayed there. Even when his bones ached from being in the same place for so long, he didnt care. Cas was too important. His angel. Half the time Dean wasn't aware he even had an audience because Cas was the only one that mattered anyways.

Cas died on a Tuesday. It was warm, and Dean had fallen asleep next to him, still clutching his hand. Cas knew he was dying, or his vessel was. He stroked his hair gingerly, wheezing out his breathe. He began to sing, softly, filling the room with the words of a broken black bird. As Dean began to arouse, he pulled his palm to his lips, and kissed it, and his line went flat as Deans eyes fluttered opened to the bright light shining through the open window where Cas watches his last sunrise. God he hated sunrises. Dean didnt cry. But he also didnt let go of Cas' hand. Deans hand clutched Cas' desperately. Once the doctors left and turned off the machines, Dean began singing the song Cas had been singing earlier, like his voice and the grip on his hand could will life back into the body, like it could save the angel he had made his life with. Unaware he gathered a crowd, he sang until the end of the song, and then he lay his head down on the bed next to the now lifeless body. Meanwhile, Cas walked across a field of poppies, his favorite flower, bees buzzing around him. The sun was bright, and it washed him in white light. Deans voice flowed from everywhere, that last Beatles song he would ever sing. At least until he got here. Wouldn't be long either, but still. He would have to wait.

Dean was hospitalized that night, in the same hospital. His heart was failing, and he didnt care. He lost what he lived for. He loved Sam, of course, and Sam was doing his best to get out there, but Dean knew he wouldn’t in time. He felt himself fading, and then there were voices. Dozens, in his hospital room, singing softly to him. He grinned weakly, but he didnt want to hold on anymore. What he wanted was Cas, and he knew how to get there. Dean Winchester died a mere fourteen hours after the love of his life, killed by what was a broken heart. Cas smiled as he saw the confused look on Deans face. He walked slowly through the poppies, and held his hand out for the hunter in front of him. He was younger again, his hair blonde instead of gray and his face wrinkle and scar free. His face lifted as his blue eyes met Deans green ones, and the blue birds all started in song in the trees framing the meadow. He gestured to Dean, and stopped walking a mere two feet away from the love of his life. He mumbled Deans name, as if that would wake him up. Dean looked around, astounded at where he was. Flowers and bees and Cas. Cas is here. Dean could only stare numbly at his now rejuvenated angel, eyes bright and lively, body young, and heart working. Deans eyes couldn’t take it all in, he was frozen. It took him another moment, of Cas only a few feet away before his vocal chords decided to move. "Cas..." barely audible even to himself. Green frozen on blue. He smiled and nodded for Dean, and he bounded toward him, their lips crashing together and their bodies melding together. They didn't have to breathe anymore, but they still broke apart panting. "Dean...." He whispered, just like he used to, as they rested their foreheads together, their lips inches apart. "Cas, why'd you leave without me?" He asked, sadness filling his eyes at the memory of Cas' still old body. He didnt care what the answer was though, because he tilted his lips so they met again, and Dean's hands wound around Cas hips and body Cas felt Deans tears on his own cheeks, and had to hold back his own. He didn't want to leave Dean with any chick flick moments, but maybe that's what he needed. But that was over know, and they now had forever to get that back again. Dean didnt know what to do with himself, whether to be happy or sad. So he let himself be, in the simplest meaning. He was there with Cas, and he knew that was all that mattered. He and Cas that was all that mattered right now. And then Dean laughed. He laughed and kissed Castiel like he used to every night and every day, taking them both back to the days of their youth, and their undying love.

 

 


End file.
